The One You Call Real
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: The world around you is as real as you make it. Blessed are thy dreamer. R


**Tolerance should be updated soon.**

**I had an urge to write another Dib-Centered story.**

**I love this story, I hope you do too.**

**Inspiration: Slipstream**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh!**

I stand up and read a quote from the textbook to the class. "Whatever the mind can conceive and believe, the mind can achieve." I say this, while looking for a reaction. It was a brilliant quote, even if said by a madman. It was sure to stir some thought.

But most of the class seemed brain dead due to the lack of fresh air and caffeine.

_Flash_

A headache comes on, bigger then the last one. I sit back down, and pulled the water bottle from my bag. My father attempted to give me medication, but I really hate those pills.

The teacher stands up and begins to ask questions to the class. "Whatever the mind can conceive and believe, the mind can achieve." He repeats after me for a dramatic effect. He shouldn't be wasting his time, no one is listening. Coughing slightly, he asks, "What did Napoleon mean by that? Do we have any ideas?"

_Flash_

Rubbing my left temple, I sank in my seat. Maybe I should have stayed home today…

Surprisingly, a student raised her hand. She was one of those girls who owned a neon pink I pod, a camera/camcorder/computer/phone thing and a make up kit so she can ready herself when she date the boyfriend of the week.

The teacher calls on her. "Yeah?"

She flips her hair out of her makeup caked face and smiled. "I think he was crazy. He might have been hall…hallo…. Um…" She scrunches her face, trying to force out the word. "Halla.. luci…naaaaa…."

The teacher mercifully finished for her. "Hallucinating."

The girl snaps her fingers. "Yeah! That's the word!"

The class snickers, while I try not to pass out.

_Flash_

"_**Where are you Dib? What are you thinking about?"**_

_Flash_

I take off my glasses, which makes the room blurry. The headaches are getting worse.

One of the jocks points at me and laughs. "You mean like Dib? He is the king of hallu-nating!"

"…_King of hallu-nating!"_

I shake my head slightly. Or was it a twitch? I can't tell. I feel sick.

The teacher tries to calm everyone down. "What did I say about goofing off?"

"…_Goofing off?"_

Stop, pause and rewind… stop, pause and rewind… I should have taken the medication. I am not well. Slowly, I stagger to my feet.

The teacher looks at me. "Do you…_you_… need a…_need a pass…_pass?"

I shove my glasses back on, but things keep going out of focus. I need to get out, _out,_ _out_! I tried to walk out the aisle of desks, but the teacher get in my way. More distorted words come out and before I make sense of them, I punch him in the nose.

He goes out like a light.

Before anyone could stop me… or congratulate me, I bolt out the door. I need to get home, where things are familiar.

_Flash_

"_**What are you thinking? Where are you Dib? What do you see?"**_

_Flash_

The hallway stretches on for what seems like miles. Using locker handles for support, I continue to push forward. There was no way I wasn't going to get caught. I knew what I did; I hit the teacher.

I couldn't run away, but I could at least find someplace to hide and suffer in peace. I cried out as another painful wave surged though my body and I collapsed.

_Flash_

"_**What are you thinking? What is happening to you?"**_

_Flash_

The lights are too bright. I hear heavy footsteps and I am sure it was a student or another teacher. But this _thing_ drags me away. I am in no condition to fight back, and my vision was too blurred.

The temperature shot up, and my breathing becomes labored. I weakly fought back, but to no avail. The thing drags me into the janitors closet and shuts the door.

It's dark now. But the room was nice and cool. I'd feel a little better, if it weren't for the fact I was scared out of my mind.

"Who… Who is there?"

_Flash_

"_**Who do you see?"**_

_Flash_

I clutch my head in pain. I might have screamed, but I wasn't sure. I look up and ask again, "Who is there?"

There was no answer at first. There was only the glow of two red eyes.

"_You should know the answer to that Dib-Stink"_

I hear myself gasp. I reached out and felt nothing. I wave my hand erratically, but it never came into contact with other being. I don't know how he was avoiding me, seeing out those eyes never moved from their spot. Finally I stopped when my hand knocked over a container from the open cabinets next to me.

A foul smell comes up and something spills over my shoes and pants. But I don't care. I try to speak again.

"Is it really you? Did you come back?"

"_Zim never left. You left."_

I wonder why he is talking so funny. Maybe something is wrong with his voice.

His eyes are glowing…

Zim chuckles, as if he heard something funny. His eyes narrowed into slits. _"You have no idea what I am talking about?"_

I shake my head 'no'. But then it occurred to me that there was no way for Zim to see me do that in the dark. "No." I forced out.

**My poor insane son**

I winced, and tried to sit up. My feet slip in the chemicals I spilled, and the smell becomes overwhelming. The room begins to spin, as I crawl to the door.

"_You allowed your father to drug you!" _Zim screamed. _"You allowed yourself to abandoned ME, and everything you ever cared about!"_

Nothing makes sense. I scream for help, but my voice wasn't even my own. It was his. It was his. It was his.

I feel him kneel next to me. _"You knew about the food he fed you. You knew he snuck shots in the night while you slept. And you did NOTHING."_

I curled up into a ball and covered my ears. Please, stop talking!

"_You are WORTHLESS!"_

Somebody, help me!

"_You amount to NOTHING!"_

Please! Make it stop!

"_You are DEFECTIVE!"_

Make it stop! _Defective! _Make it stop! _Defective!_ Make it stop! _Defective! _Make it stop! _Defective! _Make it stop! _Defective! _Make it stop! _Defective!_ Make it stop! _Defective! _Make it stop! _Defective!_

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

"**STOP!"**

The room spins faster now, like it lost control. I scream and scream. The headaches never stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A young woman slips out the room, holding a notepad. She looks at the doctor, who is peering in though the one-way window. He looks at her and shakes his head sadly.

"He had such promise." He mummers. "His father should have never had stopped giving his medicine. It was the only things keeping him from going over the edge."

The woman smiles and writes something on her paper. "He might recover. Today's hypnosis session was very effective."

The man shakes his head again and looks at the boy in the room.

Dib was awake now. He walks back and forth feverously, hands shaking and twitching. With each unheard noise, the boy flinches as if he was in great harm. He was ranting to himself, raving quietly to himself like a madman.

"I don't think that boy will ever fully recover."


End file.
